Kid's Depression (Kid x Maka)
by OoBloodyMadOtakuoO
Summary: Everyone see Death the Kid as a perfect shinigami. But if you looked through his fake smile you could be able to see his tired eyes and badly pale skin.You could also see his red scars on his wrist and skinny waist. And when he is about to kill himself Maka saves him. He is in love with her but thinks he doesn't deserve her. Will he get to be with her?And is Medusa back? Kid x Maka
1. Chapter 1

00000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

Death the kid POV:

I walked to the Death City Graveyard in search of something. I simply jumped over the fence. Haha..didn't seem too high for me. The laughing sun barely was seen through the high hills. It was pretty dark and late for someone to be visiting the graveyard. The workers there went home early for some dumb reason and I never really understand why father would have it that way. I stopped in my tracks. I bit my lip and my golden eyes looked down at the grass at anger. Why am I bringing him up at a time like this?! He never really cared or seemed to be interested in what I do so why should care for what he does? I sighed. Not even Patty or Liz care. Im just their meister to them. Nothing more nothing less. So why am I getting so mad?! Oh. I know why. No one really cares about me so that makes me feel lonely and when Im lonely I harm myself and when I do that i get more depressed than before. Its like a repeating circle. I kept on walking. Ah.. my favorite symmetrical shape. I smiled.

I finally looked up and saw the sun already gone. The gray gravestones were scattered everywhere. The smiling moon were almost covered by the trees which made the scene creepy. I shivered. It was cold. I hesitated to take another step. What seemed to be forever I finally toke another step and started to walk again.  
>I wasn't wearing much. Just my regular everyday outfit and and a long black jacket. Still it didn't really keep me all the warm. I walked up to a blank gravestone. Sometimes the workers put it around the graveyard to prepare the next body to lay underneath. I checked my warm pockets and toke out a sharp small knife. I put my finger gently on the tip. Didn't hurt much. I cutt deep into my arm and blood quickly poured out. The warm blood fell down onto the grass. I bit my lip and gritted my teeth. Damn! That hurt. I felt something drip from my chin. My fingers gently touched the liquid and I looked at it. Blood. I stared down at my hands with the blood and knife and tears started to prickle in my eyes.<p>

- - -Flashback:-  
>"OCD FREAK!", I heared from the crowd.<p>

I just simply started to walk and had my eyes on the ground. Liz and Patty weren't their with me as I had told them to stay home. They were awfully sick and needed some rest so I let them take the day off from school. Dammnit! Why do I have to be so nice? I really hate when they stay home. The others students seem to bully me more when they aren't around. Not that they know that people call me names and laugh at me. I don't need them to bully me too. They'll probably just stick with the crowd and do it too. I don't want them to get involved in that crap.

"Shinigami's little symmetrical boy!", A mean looking girl yelled from the front of me said. Her hands on her hips and tongue sticked out. I tried to go another way to class but they easily blocked me. A plastic bag of ink was thrown on me. It got all over my suit and hair. My bored still face looked at them and I simply just walked behind me but again I was blocked by the bullies.

"Haha! The little asymmetrical white line boy is running away! Aww! Dont start a fit!", The same girl before said. She laughed and pointed to her outfit. She had ginger hair with two braids and had a short skirt and short sleeved shirt. One side was black and one side was white.

"That's the most hideous outfit I ever laid my eyes on!", I yelled pointing to her. I mean just look at it! Its the most asymmetrical thing I have ever seen! Her green eyes turned sour and her freckled face gave a nasty pout. Dang it! Why did I say that!? So stupid!

"Ha! Look at your outfit! Now thats hideous!", she replied with a obnoxious smile.

Thats when I realized that the ink made me look completely asymmetrical and messy. I bumped my way through the crowd and ran to the bathroom. Once i have gotten there I noticed no one was inside. So i quickly went into a stall and cried in there until school was over. Fresh new cutts were on my wrists. I secretly ran all the way home and made sure the bullies wouldn't bump into me. Once I had gotten home I ran into my room and locked the door. My knees were on the ground with my hands and head on the bed. I cried until my eyes went sore. I gently looked up and saw something surprising. My hands were together and had tears all over them.

Was I trying to pray?

*End of Flashback*:

I deserve this. I do. I really do. Im such a pain in the ass and so different than everyone else. Who wouldn't hate me? I guess my other friends like Black star, Tsubaki, Soul, and Maka. Maka... I really wanted to tell her I loved her but..It would embarrass her. Who would want to be like be me? They probably just hang out with me because im a god. I wish my next reincarnation will be liked by the world and accepted after Im dead. I hate myself. No one can really fix the broken. Im like glass. When someone insultes me or hurt me I shard of glass breaks off. I only have one shard of glass left. You do the math.

So thats why Im killing myself. But not here at the graveyard. First I will make my own grave and then I will gently jump off a high place and end myself. Simple. My fingers touched my blood and I started writing my own grave. I cutt into myself again and again and again until it was finally finished. My shallow breathing made it hard to look up. A golden light shone from my wound. I really hate my fast healing. Why won't it just let me die?  
>I looked up on my grave and it had said "Here marks the grave of Death the kid killed by suicide"<p>

They can write the rest. I don't care if its asymmetrical or not. I'm trash so throw me out with it. I got up and left the knife near my grave. My wound was healed already so it was easier to breath. I ran to the fence. I quickly jumped over it and almost tripped when I started to run again. Beelzebub! I quickly summoned my skateboard and jumped on it. To bad I won't be able to use my lovely skateboard again. The grinning moon seemed to taunt me as I rode in the sky. I quickly saw a abandoned 5 story building. It surprised me on how it was still standing. It was tagged and had wood breaking apart and windows broken. I got off my skateboard and looked at the horizon. I don't care anymore. Please let this make me die. My 'friends' wouldn't even be at my funeral. I know it. Dad wouldn't even care. It'll be just like it was before when i was alive. No one will care. Maka... I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt. Your a beautiful and smart girl who doesn't need someone like me in their life. I'm sorry my 'friends' that I was a bother. Black star..you'll be so happy. You'll be able to say that you defeated god. Soul..you'll still act your cool self. Tsubaki..you'll still be your normal self. Patty and Liz.. Sorry that I was a annoying brat. My broken golden eyes looked up to the sky. The sky looks so symmetrical. I grin grew on my lips. Goodbye everyone...

Oo Maka's POVO

I walked in the dark alleys. No one really went there. Thats when I spotted a rusty abandoned five story building. I ran to the building. I was taking a walk and I lost my way back. It was pretty chilly. I stared around the building and saw it looked asymmetrical. Heh. Kid would hate that. He's been acting weird these days. Staring out into space with a gloomy look, looking tired, avoiding us. I mean what did we do? Nothing. I don't think that we did anything. I wish I could go inside the building and try to check where I am but it was really barricaded. That's when I sat down and tried to focus on any other soul wavelengths. I noticed a soul with stripes on one side. Oh! I jumped up quickly. Kid's on top of the building! Maybe I could ask him for help! He is my dream crush..Wait where did that come from?! I blushed. It's true I like him but its not like it really matters... I noticed something. Why was Kid there anyways? Was he trying to find me or was lost too? What the hell?! I sensed his soul jump off.

Before I knew it he was falling down from the building. Crap! What do I do?!

To be continued...0oO

_Hi! Im new here. I come from deviantart and hoped that I could transfer my fanfics from over there to here. Do check it out. Taangforever12 is my profile! Hope you like it! Senpai are you happy?! :3 Hope to see you more! Please review and stuff. I would highly appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: Death the kid, Maka, and Soul eater do not belong to me. The other characters too. Except the mean girl(bully) and her obnoxious friends. Which is not to be proud of..WAHHH! I own a bully!:(_


	2. Chapter 2

OooooooOoOOOOOOOOO  
>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<br>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
>Maka's Pov:<p>

Crap! I ran with all my might and managed to grab him 2 stories above the cold ground. I smashed in a window and dropped him once inside. Having him slide to the door of the dark tagged room. Little cuts appeared on my legs and face and also on my clothes. Drops of blood dripped down onto the floor. I wobbled and managed to stand up. I ran to Kid and saw he was covered in blood from his sleeves and almost his whole body. Did he bleed this much when I went through the window? No. Its not possible. Sure he would be bleeding a little but he was covered in it. Perhaps he was ambushed or got in a fight? He's been very quiet and avoiding us these pass months. Is that what could be it? He is been hushed and abused all this time?! Tears started to form in my eyes. No. Please don't let that be what happened.  
>I swiftly carried him in my arms. Putting him bridle-style in my warm arms. Is it me or is he really light? I snored out loud. He probably weighs about 88 pounds or something like that. That's Kid for you.<br>I banged the weak door open and saw inside of the building. It was probably left for years. The old black and white checkered wallpaper dull and ripping, tagged walls were on each wall, It was dusty too and cold, the cement floor wasn't all appealing either. Other than that it was pretty empty. I saw stairs as I checked my surroundings. Yes! I can catch a better view from on top and get out of here! I ran as quick as my skinny legs could take me and opened the door to the top. After I shut it and went in I toke a moment to breath. The dark sky and grinning moon was looking directly at me. I soft breeze made me shiver. I saw something floating in my way. Beezlebub? Wait..How did it get up here?! Didn't Kid have to summon it for it to appear? Maybe the monsters who did this to him made him summon it or something. Either way it's here now so I might as well use it. I stepped softly and standed rather awkwardly on it. How do you ride a skateboard again? Apparently the skateboard read my thoughts and drove in the direction of DWMA. I almost dropped Kid! How can he do this? He makes it look so freakin easy...  
>Once at our destination I didn't take one second look around. I ran quickly to the death room and didn't waste time knocking on the door. It may be rude of me but right know I don't really give a shit. I opened the door and rushed inside to see Death, Papa, and Stein. I stopped in a halt and toke some breaths in. They quickly seemed to notice me and stared at me in a questioning look. Once they saw Kid in my arms they immediately started to freak out.<p>

"M-Maka, What is this? Why is Kid injured?!", my papa said. He started to shake and was petrified.

"What happened to Kid!? Is he alright?'', Lord death responded. He wasn't his normal childish self. He actually seemed frightened.  
>Spirit was speechless but he looked as if he already figured out what happened. Anything he might be thinking probably isn't the answer though.<br>"K-Kid.. He's okay. He's just injured but I'm sure he'll be okay. And when i was walking in the abandoned part of the city I sensed his soul coming off a building and rushed to save him. I have no idea why he's bloody, why he came off the building, or why he was there.", I quickly said. I was indeed frustrated and needed answers now! Hope he wakes up.  
>Lord death sighed. My papa also sighed and whipped off the sweat from his face with his sleeve. Stein just stared at the floor as if he was trying to put a puzzle together in his mind.<br>"Who would do this?", Stein bursts out. It was obviously the big question all of us had. Lord death looked deep in thoughts just like papa.  
>"We should message the Black star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, and Soul here. Perhaps they have ideas or information", Lord Death exclaimed. Not even a second the mirrror started to glow golden and the gaang was all there.<br>"Lord death what is it?", They all said at the same time. Of course they didn't know the rest were also talking but it was quite funny.  
>"Yo! Maka, where the hell you've been?",Soul yelled. He probably saw me behind lord death.<br>"Sorry but I got lost and well..", I showed Kid to him."This happened"

"Oh.."

"Anyho.. please come to the DWMA as fast as you can"!, Lord death said.

"Yes, Sir!", Everyone exclaimed.

I heard a whimpering sound coming from Kid and saw him waking up.

"He's waking up!", I yelled.  
>I set him down on the floor and all eyes were on him. He's golden glowing eyes opened and looked around. He sorely got up and saw us all looking at him.<br>"Hmm...?", softly came out of his mouth and stratched his head. Once aware of his surroundings. His eyes then became angry and he scowled. Is he angry at something? Those beautiful beright eyes he had a few months ago had vanished with hate and looks looks as if he regets something..and he looks extremely hurt and tired.. Now I really want to know what the hell happened.

0o0o0  
>OOOOOOOOO000<br>0000000''''  
>To be continued...""<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

oOOoOoOooooooOOoOOOOO

OOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOo  
>ooooooOooooooooooooooO<br>OOoOoooooooooooOoooooOOOooo  
>Oooooooooooooooooooo<br>Kid's Pov:

I was angry. No. Not angry. I was furious and confused. How come I'm still breathing? Why must I live? Why does life hate me? Who saved me? Did they actually care? Or did they just want praise that they just saved Lord death's only child? One thing Im sure of is that it is a for sure that they wanted praise. I don't want to feel so numb. I want to actually have freedom. Throw away all those human feelings and fear. Crush those metal knifes and razors that rip my flesh and be brave. Like Maka. Such bravery. Why can't I be like that? Oh yeah. I'm weak. People wouldn't expect a shinigami to say that but its true. I hate my weakness. I stopped crying a long time ago. Its not that I'm strong. Im too weak to show the emotions of tears. Sometimes it feels as if it will burst out of my body. I scream for help but no one helps me. I'm sick of being ignored and being compared to the soft stroke of wind. I'm not a stranger. It is okay though. _You're lying and you know it._

_"_Kid!", yelled Maka. I almost forgot about them. I saw my father and spirit. Dang it. Sigh. How am I supposed to explain to them?

"Uh... sorry?, I said nervously. Can she sense my anxious soul? I scratched my head nervously. Sweat came down my face. Did they notice that too?

"Kid what happened?! Please explain why you came off a building! Who were the monsters who did this?!",Father said anxiously. He clearly wanted to know. What a liar. He doesn't really care. I know it. Too bad I have to lie to their faces.

I silently sat down, and taking a interest in the floor. My hair covered my face as I looked on the cement. It was extremely quiet. It seemed like minutes until a opening of the door made us look over. My 'friends' were at the entrance. It was surprising. They were quiet. It wasn't ever like that. Did father call them over here or something?

"Hey..why is Kid over here?", yelled Black star. He frowned. Maybe he was mad I was still alive. Most definitely.

Maka started to explain and I was still interested in the ground. I didn't need them to see me weak. Right after she was finished, my 'friends' started to yell at me to know who did this and why. I ignored. Thats when everyone in the room started to yell.  
>Why can't I just be able to stop breathing. I was highly close to smash the mirror across my face. That's when I just couldn't take it anymore. Why?! WHY ME?! I'M TALKING TO YOU BASTARD WORLD! LISTEN TO ME! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY?! DO YOU HAVE A DISLIKE IN ME OR SOMETHING?! IS IT BECAUSE I'M A OCD FREAK?! OR AM I SO EASY TO MANIPULATE?! HEAR MY WORDS! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU! Tears started to form in my eyes. My head was literally burning from anger. More tears feel started to drip down my hot cheeks. I could still hear the yelling. I looked up at their faces. They were extremely surprised to see tears and anger.<p>

"SHUT THE HELL UP! THE MONSTER IS ME! I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF SO I COULD BE FREE AND NOT FEEL NUMB ANYMORE ,OKAY?! I HATE MYSELF! IM JUST A STUPID OCD FREAK THAT SHOULD BE GETTING RID OF!, I yelled. I toke I few breaths in. I never felt this much anger in my life. I whipped my tears with my sleeve.

That's when everyone turned quiet. Tears started to appear from their eyes. Dammit! I don't want their pity! I turned to walk away but then a arm stopped me. It was Maka and she didn't look that happy.

"Don't leave Kid..we can help you..", she whispered. Guilt. It was rubbed all over her face. I pulled her arm away but she didn't budge. My coat wasn't on me so she technically seemed like she wanted to pull of my long sleeved suit. Then Liz and the rest pulled on the other arm, my right, and tried to convince me to stay too. I again told them no but they kept pulling on me. Then I heard a rip. My shirt completely came off. So I was technically half naked.  
>Traumatized looks came my way. More tears seemed to drop. I didn't understand why though. .Even father had tears dripping. What were they looking at?! Oh. That explains it. Deep scars from razors ripped in my skin everywhere. I had also stopped eating so I was a skinny enough that you could see my rib cage. The scars were on my stomach and arms and a little on my neck. They finally realized how terrible reality is. And how life can push you to the lengths that make you break. How strange it is for a piece of metal to be my best friend.<p>

-Heh... Im so embarrassed from this chapter..Sorry I dont put personal notes on here. Personally I dont really care and Im lazy.. Heh yea.. almost this whole story has my feelings poured into it..ha.. Anyways.. I have the latest chapters in deviantart so do check them out. Once again, I'm Taangforever12 on deviantart.


	4. Chapter 4

So...Here is the next chapter.. I was literally done with them a long time ago but this was before I got this account..Heheh..Also thx to all those people helping me! I truly appreciate it! XDD

ooooooooooOOOOOO

OOOOOoOoOoOooooooo  
>OOoOOooOOooOooOoo<br>OOOOOOOOOoooooo-

Maka's POV:

I just simply stared at him. I couldn't stop looking at his hurt. The hurt that was expressed on his own skin. Why? What drove him up this deep corner? Was he getting worse all this time and tell us? Why didn't he tell us? How long has he done this? Everyone's eyes were still fixed on him too. Black Star for the first time looked serious and hurt, Tsubaki was traumatized, Patty and Liz had fresh tears come down their red cheeks, Soul was even starting to cry, Stein was almost just as surprised as me, Lord death seemed quiet but I knew behind that mask he was crying, even papa was terrified. Finally someone broke the silence.

''W-Why? Why?! Tell us the reason you did this!'', Liz had screamed.

She was holding Patty's hand and was looking at him with such confusion. But, of course he kept quiet. He just simply looked at the floor like he always did. Liz slumped to the floor and started crying and Patty was trying to comfort her while trying to control break out crying out too. They really cared for their meister since he had helped them while they were hurt too. Not suspecting this must have made them as guilty as I am right now. He finally looked at them. He had a frown on his lips. Its not like he is actually going to tell us what happened, but it was worth a try. That's when the lump in my throat finally allowed me to start break out in tears. I covered my mouth and the tears started to make my glove wet.

''Kid..why didn't you tell us?'', I hiccuped. Surprisingly he actually said something.

''T-The war inside me against the sadness had been long indeed...'', He said. He looked at me in my eyes. Those golden beautiful eyes were now gone. His smile too. His eyes were cold and tired and his smile was always replaced with a frown,'' a-and now I finally figured out who lost. I-It was me. I lost. The beautiful fresh battlefield was replaced with a ugly blood filled place. The battlefield was my own skin. A-As you can see it was a pretty messed up battle.''

''K-Kid, I understand tha-'', Lord death had began to say until he was interrupted.

''Shut the hell up! YOU''LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! YOU HAVEN'T TRIED TO STARVE YOURSELF, OR TRIED TO PRAY, OR TRY TO KILL YOURSELF, OR ANYTHING! I ACTUALLY GOT BEAT UP MORE THAN YOU CAN COUNT, AND GOT LAUGHED AT, MADE FUN OF, AND I ACTUALLY TRIED TO HANG MYSELF ONCE! IT DIDN'T WORK OF COURSE. IT WAS ASYMMETRICAL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE MY STUPID OCD?!, Kid yelled. He gritted his teeth and tightened his fists. His fists were actually bleeding from how much he had tightened his fists.

''K-K-kid'', he replied. He seemed extra guilty than before.

''Y-You don't really care about me. You never came home when I was little. I was always in a corner, forgotten. You guys call me a friend but I really know the truth. You hate me. People see me as a perfect person but I'm not. It would seem I'm a doll. In my own little perfection to others but really not at all perfect. I'm trapped.'', kid whimpered.

That's when Lord death toke off his mask and crushed it in his bare..er..foamy hands. He made it seem like it was a piece of paper , but the mask had disappeared. He took off his cloak's hood. That's when everyone was actually surprised to see lord death's face. He had golden eyes with skull shaped eyes and hair just like Kid except he had three spikes on the right of his head and the lines of sanzu on each spike. He looked just like Kid. It would seem no one actually ever saw his face. Then we all noticed tears were peeking out of his eyes.

''I-I know I made terrible choices but.. I didn't want you getting hurt. It was very dangerous that age so.. I tried to keep you save'',Shinigami-sama replied.

''Awww..'', Kid said sarcastically. He then clapped his hands and scoffed,''Thanks for the help. Really did freakin help me. Do you want to know a story? There was a wonderful artist. Their art skills were spectacular and well drawn , but here is a twist to this story. The person's brush was a metal razor and their canvas was their own skin. Until finally the 'red paint' soaked up the whole canvas and was left ugly. That person can't erase their pretty drawn drawing. The canvas is now scarred with the past and pain. It will never be erased. For you see that it left that person with disgust , but they couldn't ever be able to take it back. It will forever be on that canvas forever and will cling on the lows of the person. Before the person dies in their mind they simply write on the painting saying, 'I'm so sorry I exist. I'm such a failure'. The person was me. I still have the writing on me''.

He showed his wrist to us and we were left breathless. It did say what he said it did, It was in crooked and messy. It said 'I'm so sorry I exist. I'm such a failure''.

''STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT KID! WE JUST WANT TO HELP!'', Black star yelled. Dried up tears were on his face.

''YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU WOULD BE HAPPY IF I DIED! YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO SAY YOU DEFEATED GOD!, Kid screamed. Death the Kid was pissed off. I never saw him like this. He charged up in front of Black star and punched him so hard he flew farther than 15 feet and looked very limp. Kid's was full of so much hurt, anger, and frustration.

Was he this actually frustrated he punched Black star so hard? I really wanted to help him. Why did he call us 'fake friends' d-did he really mean that? O-or? Why do i ask so many questions? Because I want my handsome happy friend back. I blushed. Did I actually say that?  
>And before anyone could say anything Kid wobbled down on the floor and passed out. T-This isn't actually happening right? You don't know how bad I wanted this to be a dream.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**So.. Here is the latest chapter from me and deviantart! Hope you enjoy!**

oOooOooOoOOooO-  
>OOoOOooOoOoOoOoOOoOo-<br>00000000O0oo0O0O0o0O00o00o0-

Author POV:

Panicked cries were heard in the room. Tsubaki ran to Black star, as well as Soul, trying to help him up. He wasn't that hurt, but he wasn't fine either. They looked up to finally notice that Stein was in there the whole time. He was sure silent and unnoticeable the whole time. He looked scared and shocked. It was definitely the first time anyone saw him like that. But of course who wasn't frightened and shaken? They took Kid gently over their arms and dragged him quickly as possible to the hospital.

Lord Death POV:

_Damn._ That was pretty much the only word I could muster out in my head right now. Damn me for not helping Kid. Damn me for not even actually hearing him out. Damn me for not even acting like a father figure to him. Damn the world for letting this happen. How cruel can it get?

_**Y-You don't really care about me. You never came home when I was little. I was always in a corner, forgotten.  
><strong>_  
>What Kid said.. is true. I never really came home when he was little. Mostly I was busy with work or other business I had to do. Dammit. What a terrible father I am. I can't even know when he fakes a smile. I slipping through the wrong path I should have not taken. He always was never happy. Nor, have I ever seen him cry, but he was either serious or had a frown on his lips. Now that I think about it I think that I did see him usually tired when he came too see me. I'm the idiots of all idiots. Pain. It was written all over his face when he yelled. Kid never had yelled and it was quite alarming to have him scream that loud. Especially since he also was cursing. He had never cursed or screamed. Or maybe..that part of him was really how he is. He can hide things pretty well... I can't imagine how painful and hurtful it will be to get him past this. I want to be a better father..I really do. But, I absolutely don't know how to help him. Pathetic. That's one word to describe me. For a death god I can't even try to help save my own son. But, I know better. If I just say I can't do anything to help him then it will be just like before. I won't stop until he is up and running with a warm smile on his face. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever saw a smile out of him. Or maybe is it because I am a horrible father? Wow. I just barley thought about helping my precious son and I don't know what the hell to do. This is going to be a very long way to make him smile and laugh again. This really shows how stupid and clueless I am...<p>

Maka POV:

I was near Kid's bed in the hospital where he was resting. He looked much more paler than usual and look very sick. My fingers gently caressed his soft black hair and I knew I wouldn't leave his side. The moment of sadness and silence filled the air as I hold his hand. The beeping of the heart monitor was pretty slow but not fast either. It was making me quiet anxious. The sound of it echoed in the room leaving a sad aura in the room. Black star of course was in the hospital too but he was all the way on the other side. We had agreed that Black star should be far away from Kid so nothing bad happens like that again. Of course, Black star seemed irate about this situation, but he finally agreed too go along with it. The others have gone home, but I stayed with Kid. I always loved him. Guess I'm too much of a baka to admit I do. I miss his warm smile, nice attitude, and kind heart. So what I'm I so afraid of? Why don't I tell him how much he means to me? I just can't keep my eyes of him. I'm just scared he will reject me I guess. Well...what do I got to lose? No one will find out. I gently tightened my hands on his hands and gently kissed the top of his head. The kiss itself wasn't quick nor was it long but it was a soft peek and it had made me feel warm inside. I gently whispered good night in his ear as I saw the smiling moon. I guess I lost track of time. As i was about to open the door to leave, I looked back. 'Kid will be okay', I had told myself. And with that I left his room.

Kid POV:

It was black and dark in the place I was in. A place of mirrors. Whispers were heard in the room. Mannequins that were at least 7 feet tall were floating all around me. (Author Note: Yes. Like in Elfen Lied) They were plain grey and didn't appear to have any specific details on them. There was one thing that gave me the chills in the room. It was me as a child. 'I' or should I say 'he' was standing in front of me and was looking at me blankly. Until 'he' said something that made me finally see what I should have done a long time ago.  
>''Is that all? The pain . Is it me or do you seem sick of it all? The world. The people. Everything. Why don't you just end it all. Kill yourself while you have the chance. Don't just stand their and endure it all. Don't you want to get out of this nightmare? The others won't help you. They're all in the dream. You can get out of this dream. But. That won't happen until you actually end it all. End it.''<p>

I woke up with sweat pouring down my face. I finally got up slowly and walked to a mirror randomly in the room. Damn. How lucky I am it's here. I j-just am tired.. I'm done. Tears came down my face as I put my hand over the mirror. I'm not fond of tears since they make me weak. But..haven't I always been weak? I smashed my hand on the mirror as the mirror's broken shards fell on the floor and my hand began dripping blood. It was pretty hard to breath. I got a very long glass shard in my hands and started to press it in my delicate skin. The red blood beads tarted to drop down my hand and soon after it became dripping a stream of blood going down. I stabbed some glass into my skin too and it stinged like a bitch. That's when everything became numb and blurry. And before I passed out I smiled. I was finally going to get out of this nightmare.

Author POV:

In the dark night you could see a snake slithering near Kid's window. Watching him suffer. The snake was testing a experiment and knew if she used the shinigami child as her lab rat she could be able to control him with ease. A evil smile came from that snake as she slithered away, satisfied her plan was working. Death the Kid's world will crumble and so will he. And to her surprise it was working as fast as she had thought. Soon on, he'll be drowning in madness and pain.

-YAH! MEDUSA IS BACK! I actually like this chapter the best it shows the many point of views of the main people! So please.. NO FLAMERS OR ANYTHING PLEASE! Only if your trying to help me or something.. and please review and fav for me! Bye, SENPAI!


End file.
